Inorganic persalts and other percompounds giving hydrogen peroxide in solution, such as sodium perborate and sodium percarbonate, are widely used as a bleaching agent in detergent compositions. These persalts provide a satisfactory bleach when the detergent composition is used at high temperatures, e.g. from 80.degree.-100.degree. C., but their action is rather slow to substantially nil at lower wash-temperature.
It is known that organic peracids, e.g. peracetic acid, are active at lower temperatures and the use of peracid in detergent compositions, either as such or formed in situ, has been suggested to give the detergent composition satisfactory bleaching properties at lower wash-temperatures, e.g. in the 60.degree. C. wash-cycle.
A considerable saving of energy would be obtained if washing habits could be further shifted towards cold and cold water washing, e.g. below 40.degree. C., also for whites.
Unfortunately, however, organic peracids do not exhibit adequate bleaching at these low temperatures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bleach system which is also effective at temperatures below 40.degree. C.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bleach composition suitable for use in cold and cool water washing at temperatures below 40.degree. C.